Inner Circle Experiment
by CrazyRae01
Summary: I do not work for Preventers, I am not alied with the Pilots, and I despise OZ. I am the leader of an undeground mercenary organization, and I am here to tell you how I brought the Perfect Soldier to his knees
1. Nobody fears me, everyone fears Shadow

**Rae:** Hey everyone. Starting a new GW story. It's sorta different but give it a try!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the GW characters, but I do own anybody you don't recognize, which is the main character.

**

* * *

**

**Inner Circle Experiment**

**Prologue**

I am standing here, in front of a place where I've lived most of my life, but could never really call home. They say, 'your home is where your heart is.' What about those who don't have a heart? Don't the heartless deserve a home too? Before I impose more of my ramblings of nonsense, let me tell you a little more about myself.

Everyone on Colony L5 knows me as Raven, just Raven. I changed it a while back, for my original name is now lost to me. I didn't lose it, for I still know my name, but it was too innocent, and it was tainted enough. I had found Raven to be quiet unique and took it, even if it was _her_ name. Everyone sees me as just another misunderstood, punk war-orphan who is causing trouble just to make a name for myself. Yeah, that's right, I want a name for myself. They wouldn't fear Raven anyways, because they already fear Shadow.

Shadow is my alter ego, I suppose. She's a deadly assassin who roams around L5, avenging her dead family. Shadow is the leader of an underground mercenary organization, which takes neither the side of Preventers, OZ or the Gundam Pilots. Shadow only receives missions from herself. I've trained since the age of eight to fight, kill and gain the mindset that I may very well be killed myself. I prefer blades over ammunition and explosions over complete annihilation.

Now, why am I leaving the safety of L5? A companion of mine found some information I've been looking for, but it resides in a high security base on the outskirts of the Peace Capitol itself, the Sanq Kingdom. Assuming all things possible, I'm will never return to this place, so I must get rid of it. All mercenaries clean up after themselves; I just do it in my own terms of agreement.

As this thought runs through my head, I can't help but watch in awe as the building erupts with an explosion, the ground shaking underneath my feet. I watch as the top floor caves in, collapsing on the bottom level. The rumbling stops, the house completely blown to bits of concrete and marble.

I did tell you I love explosions, right?

* * *

**Rae:** Hopeyou enjoyed! R&R please


	2. Pick or Choose Soldier, Pick or Choose

**Rae: **I have cleaned this chapter up a bit, cause stuff didn't fit right. So, enjoy the revision. Next chapter will be up soon.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own GW...wish i did

**

* * *

**

**Inner Circle Experiment **

**Chapter One **

I had arrived at the shuttle port, stepping off the shuttle into the docking area. I walk toward the exit, my eyes catching sight of a man holding a paper, which had my name written on it. I approached the man quietly, stopping just in front of him.

"Miss Raven, I presume?" he asked.

I nodded and the door he stood in front of opened, allowing my to see inside the vehicle. I slid into the back of the limo, the interior dark purple velvet, just my style. I sat back and gazed out the tinted window, watching the many people walking on the sidewalks, laughing and talking. My eyes caught sight of a group of teens, arms linked together at the elbows as they headed toward the shopping district. I felt the vehicle pull to a stop, the door opening a few seconds later.

Stepping out of the car, I was greeted by a beautiful, Victorian styled mansion. Grape vines grew up the sides of the houses, attaching themselves to the balcony. I noticed my mind quickly observed where all the exits, windows, and balconies were located at, how to get out quickly and if the doors opened from the inside or outside. I heard the front door open, not realizing I had walked up to the front entrance.

Standing in front of me was Marquis Rose, a friend of the family. His ebony hair was tipped a deep, black cherry-red and spiked on end, his ocean blue eyes being a common trait among his family. I noticed he smiled widely just before my mind registered he had tackled me into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Raven, you made it!" he cheered aloud.

I nodded as he let go of me and ushered me into the house. He began speaking quickly, talking about his two brothers, his girlfriend, and other things which seemed pointless to me, but I had to admit it was good seeing him again. He showed me to my temporary bedroom, before he began giving me information if I needed help. He turned and left as I entered my bedroom.

I instantly noticed he had designed it according to my style and tastes. The room was big, which meant I had enough space to meditate and exercise. The floor was pure, black marble, the violet light from the stained-glass lampshades giving the black floor a tint of purple. My bed was perfect, the black comforter decorated with small silver stars and trimmings covered the deep, violet sheets. A dark, purple overstuffed chair sat in the corner of the room, a small personal fireplace beside it and the large, double French doors on its other side, leading to the balcony.

I spent the rest of the day putting away my selective items, clothing, jewelry and necessities before strategically placing my preferred weapons around the room, in my private bathroom, under my pillow, in the cushion of my chair, to the disillusioned letter-opener on my study desk. I made sure they were in places reachable, but couldn't be seen by some of the best -trained eyes. I instantly went to bed after hacking into the system of a nearby school and registering myself into the school as an exchange student from Japan.

A little girl was forced to watch as the bodies burned, her mouth open as she tried to yell but no words came from her mouth. Screams of agony and the putrid scent of burning flesh filled the little girl's senses, her body shuddering from the sickening thought.

I jerked awake, a thin layer of sweat glazing my body over. I gazed out the window to see the night sky lightening a bit in the horizon. The sun would rise in a few hours, which meant I had time to get a small workout in before taking a shower and getting ready for school. I shook my head of any thought before climbing out of bed and changing into some workout clothes.

I quickly did a routine before hitting the showers, washing off the sweat and clearing my mind of any thought toward the nightmare. Gazing into the mirror, I look at the dark, blue-violet eyes glaring back at me. Long, black hair clung to me, water soaking it the roots, before I quickly threw it up in two braided buns on either side of my head, single silver chopsticks holding them in place. I changed into a pair of baggy, black cargo pants, concealing a small, four-inch bladed dagger in one of the many pockets, a tight black tank top stopping an inch above my naval. I placed a silver hoop through my piercing above my belly button, matching the many, which decorated the shells of both ears, minus the amethyst studs that pierced through my earlobes. I applied black eyeliner along my eyelids, purple eye shadow fading out as it colored my eyelids. I put simple lip-gloss on my lips, before applying mascara on my eyelashes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I nodded in approval before slipping on my black boots, slipping a thin, two-inch bladed dagger in between the boot and my ankle.

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, noticing a note near the coffee pot. I started the coffee up, making a fresh new batch and read the note as I waited for the coffee to finish.

_Rae,_

_I went out to pick up a few friends before going to school. Keys are hanging near the garage door. You'll know which vehicle is yours._

_-Marquis_

I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the nearby trashcan before pouring the fresh coffee in a mug and gulping it down. Walking to the garage door, I grab the only set of keys on a key rack, and looked at the array of vehicles. My eyes immediately caught sight of a beautiful racing motorcycle. Most of it was black, except the violet eyes painted on the front panel of the motorcycle. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips as I slid my black messengers' bag over my shoulder, and immediately climbing on the bike. Starting the engine, I sped out of the garage and headed toward the school.

I pulled into the parking lot of my new school, climbed off the bike before heading toward the building. I entered the school, receiving strange looks from people and headed toward the office, getting my schedule.

_Day One_

_Period One- Poetry and Creative Writing- Room 238_

_Period Two- Phys. Ed.- Gym_

_Period Three- Lunch- Cafe_

_Period Four- Chemistry- Room 164_

_Period Five- Politics and Government_

_Period Six- Computer Tech- Room 061_

_Day Two_

_Period One- English- Room 249_

_Period Two- Free Period_

_Period Three- Lunch- Café_

_Period Four- Math- 244_

_Period Five- Fencing and Martial Arts- Outside Courtyard_

_Period Six- Art- Room 043_

I nodded contently with the schedule before walking off to my given homeroom. I knocked before entering, immediately noticing the place going silent. The woman, who stood up from the front desk, Mrs. Howard, almost instantly, greeted me.

"Hello, you must be the exchange student. Why don't you introduce yourself and answer some questions the students may have," she insisted.

I held back a glare but nodded. Turning to the students, I bowed respectively, "My name is Raven, I just transferred here from Japan and I'm hoping to finish my studies here."

I finished speaking and was bombarded by questions.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What do you do with free time?"

"Anything I want."

"A little self-assured aren't you?"

"You're point?"

"What's Japan like?"

"Different."

"Do all your answers have to be short termed?"

"Do they have to be long termed?"

"No."

"Then why ask a dumb question?"

"Hey, we're the ones asking questions?"

"Well, then ask something of intelligence."

"Maybe you should show some manners!"

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Cause you'll lose."

"Right…"

"Class that's-"

"Damn right I'm right. Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"I wish I could."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Mr. Coats-"

"I'm here for the exchange program."

"Are you single?"

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"No."

"Have any sisters?"

"Class! That's enough! Mr. Coats you were out of line. Mr. Maxwell, I will not have you hitting on the new student!" Mrs. Howard shouted, shutting the class up.

The last question slapped me cold, keeping me silent. I felt as though I paled slightly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It seemed as though everything was fine. My eyes clashed with familiar ocean-blue, which gazed back sympathetically.

"Raven…why don't you take a seat beside Heero," Mrs. Howard suggested, as though the cold brunette in the back wouldn't bother me.

I merely walked to the seat beside the Persian, blue-eyed teen, who glared in my direction. I flashed a glare back before turning my gaze out side the window, gazing at the trees, watching leaves blow by. I almost forgot Earth's beauty, from living in a Colony, you don't get to see Natural beauty, everything is fake or made up.

"Raven," a voice softly pulled me from my thoughts, causing my to turn my gaze to the blonde who kneeled beside my desk.

I flashed him a soft smile, laying my head on the desk, meeting his ocean-blue eyes at level. I noticed he smiled sadly and I understood he came to see if I was ok.

"Jacques, It's good to see you," I whispered softly.

His smile lightened, "It's good to see you too, Rae. Lunch period three?"

I nodded, causing him to grin, "Good then I'll see you then."

He kissed my forehead in a brotherly fashion, before he stood up and walked off to his next class. I stood up, grabbing my messenger bag only to be greeted by Mr. Maxwell. His long, brown hair was pulled into a braid that fell to his waist. Cobalt blue eyes looked nearly violet, causing me to relax slightly. He wore all black, a silver cross hanging from the chain around his neck.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he apologized sincerely.

"You didn't offend me, and to answer your question, no. My sister died when I was younger," I replied, my voice hardening slightly at the memory.

The brunette in front of me flinched and looked like he was going to apologize again, but I put up my hand, "It was a long time ago, Maxwell. I'll forgive you if you show me where Poetry and Creative Writing is located at."

I noticed my suggestion caused his tense body to relax, which was my intension. He grabbed my hand, a grin lifting on his lips, "Funny you should mention. Quatre has that class."

"Who?" I asked, these names sounding familiar.

"Quatre Winner. He's a friend of mine, come on," he rushed, but not looking over his shoulder at the Heero kid, who had glared at her before, and shouted. "Come on Hee-man. We don't want to be late."

The brunette glared at the unaffected teen, who gripped my wrist tightly. I was pulled down the halls, my mind memorizing the path. I nodded when the Maxwell kid let go of my wrist, pointing me to the room. I entered and immediately found a seat in the back.

The day went on and I found myself in Politics and Government, which seemed to be a class where students could debate about current political problems. I noticed Relena Peacecraft, herself, was in the class. I don't know why, but she's passing her opinion off as though they're right and anyone else's is wrong.

I held my tongue this period, allowing the leader of the Sanq Kingdom to say what she believed. I went through my classes, knowing they wouldn't have changed, and soon found myself at my locker, the end of the school day. I slipped my bag in the locker and left the building.

I waited until dusk hit, switching to my alter ego, Shadow. I dressed in a full-body jumpsuit, baggy black pants, black arm guards and black gloves. I slipped on a pair of soft-soled sneakers, placed my hair into a loose messy, bun before covering my hair with a short, black wig, placing red contacts over my eyes, making my eyes look like a red-violet. I began to strap my weapons to me, minus my katana, before slipping out the balcony doors and climbing up to the roof. I began jumping through the trees, which separated Marquis's mansion from any nearby houses. I switched from jumping from tree to tree, and started jumping rooftop to rooftop. I found myself at the outskirts of the city in no time, keeping in the shadows.

I stealthily entered the base, taking out a guard and slipping on his outer garments. I soundlessly ran down the winding corridors, closer to the computer room. Noticing the door needed a key card; I fumbled around the guard's clothing before finding one. I slid it through the slot before the door slid open. I entered the room and began hacking into the computer.

_10……20…..30….40…..50…..60_

I began checking my weapons, pulling out a dagger from my waistband and calmly waited for the information to load.

_70…..80…..90….100…_

_Download complete. Press Enter key to continue._

My index finger slammed down on the given key, triggering an alarm system. I let out a string of curses, realizing I hadn't noticed the finger scanner on the enter key. I snatched the disk and ran out of the room, immediately running down the corridor. Yells and gunshots sounded from behind me as I continued to run, ignoring them. I jumped up and grabbed the edges of an open vent, swinging my legs inside, the rest of my body following. I heard them run pass and began making my way through the base. The vent then changed from horizontal to a forty-five degree slide, causing me to slide down and out of the vent, tumbling my way into a dark room.

Standing up I brushed off the clothing, before sliding off the guard's garments, wiping the sweat that trickled down my forehead. I felt my body tense up, and I gazed up at the five Gundams, which stood infamously in front of me. The graceful, but deadly, machines which caused so much destruction, where located near peace-central, who would've guessed.

Shaking my head, I turned only to be greeted by the end of a gun, pointed at my forehead, and five people glaring at me. I noticed one was Maxwell, the other Heero, and the final one I recognized as being the quiet blonde, Qautre. I mentally smacked myself realizing they were the pilots.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" I heard Heero demand coldly.

I couldn't help but smirk, noticing that this was the infamous Perfect Soldier. I shook my head and quickly dipped backward as he pulled the trigger. I turned it into a graceful back flip, sliding twin, daggers out of their hidden sheaths while in the flip. Landing on my feet, I drop my body into a fighting stance, my body daring them to make a move.

The Perfect Soldier shot at me again, causing me to jump to the side, running toward him, narrowly miss being shot. I duck just in front of him and pull up quickly, my hand clenched around the handle of my dagger, using the handle; I rammed it into his jaw, successfully knocking him backward. Jumping up, I used my hands to hurtle myself over Maxwell's head, sliding under the open legs of a slightly familiar Chinese pilot, twisting my body around a taller, deadlier soldier with green eyes and jumping over the head of Quatre. My body twisted while I was airborne and when I landed, I instantly had my dagger at the blonde's throat, the blade pressing against a major artery, I could feel his pulse quickening through my dagger.

"Heero, don't shoot. We can't afford to lose Quatre!" Maxwell had shouted.

I noticed the Perfect Soldier's eyes darkened, as if he was in an argument with himself. He looked torn between having me get away with their identities or risking a fellow pilot's life. I noticed he tightened his grip on his gun. I felt my sadistic side grin, realizing the Perfect Soldier had to choose.

* * *

**Rae:** hello, hello...Hope you enjoyed R&R 


	3. Blackened Path, A Kat Appears

**Rae: **Chapter Two is in and I hope you enjoy. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm enjoying writing this story as well...hopefully I don't loose inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, only any characters you don't recognize

**

* * *

**

**Inner Circle Experiment**

**Chapter Two**

I stood behind the blond pilot, the tip of my dagger poised at his throat, pressing against the skin hard, but not enough to pierce the pretty-boy's skin. The Perfect Soldier was at a loss, and I could tell, having to choose between what needs to be done, and what he wants done. I could let go of the blond, but I could be shot, then again, I probably wouldn't get hit. What to do?

"Let go of Quatre!" I heard Maxwell holler at me, a grin lifting on my lips

Something in the pit of my stomach told me I had to get out, that something wasn't right. I couldn't stop the swelling I felt in my stomach, my hand clenching around the dagger, my otherhand tightening its grip around the neck of my captive. I growled to myself before shoving the naïve teen away, turning with a start and dashing toward the hanger exit. Footsteps followed, gunshots crackling in the air like man-made thunder. I pushed myself, sprinting down the long corridors, thoughts racing through my mind.

I reached the outside of the base and turned to gaze back, only to be tackled on my back. Landing on the grass, I immediately used the momentum, I gained from tumbling backwards, and flipped my attacker over, my blade instantly at the person's throat, a gun poised at my forehead. I recognized cold, Persian-blue eyes glaring up at me, making me glare in return. My stomach tightened again, realizing the pilots and myself weren't alone.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. When will you learn?" a painful voice from the past rang through the area.

I noticed all the pilots looking up at something, so I followed their gazes, not that I needed to. I recognized the figure walking out of the dark shadows of the forest. Looking back down at Heero, I realized the Perfect Soldier wasn't my worse choice right this moment. Standing up slowly, I glared at the black-eyes man, who glared in return.

"Are you not talking now? Poor Shadow, did someone cut out your voice box before I got to them?" he said, his body slowly moving toward mine. I felt cold fingers brush across my cheek before traveling down to my neck in a caressing manner, causing me to glare at the man who dared to touch me. He had a lot of nerve, showing his face where he wasn't wanted, but he seemed to do that a lot. "You know I just love hearing you scream. I'd be disappointed if I couldn't get you to do it again." His thumb brushed over my bottom lip, pulling down at it, his black eyes trained on it as if it was his heart's bittersweet desire.

Disgust rolled off the pilots in thick waves, but none of theirs matched mine. Before I could stop myself, I lunged up at him, my dagger grazing his cheek, my body twisting around and performing a round-house kick to the damaged cheek, causing the fresh wound to open further. I twisted around again, my dagger meeting his, as it blocked the would-be blow to his neck. My mind instantly went into my soldier mode, my other dagger out of its hidden sheath in a flash and swiped at him, barely grazing his thick, black hair as he ducked from the blow.

"Temper, Temper my dear, we don't want you to lose control," his voice mocked.

Anger died, his words catching me off guard for a moment. I jumped back, flipping myself in the air, and landed behind the group of pilots. I gave all of them a passing glare, but my eyes locked with the endless black void of his eyes. I gave a mock salute to them before dashing off into the thick forest.

I reached the opposite end of the forest, my mind racing with thought of the bastard. Black. He was nothing more than scum, and he needed to be dealt with. Professionally. I lunged up a tree and flung my body on top of a nearby roof. I began jumping rooftop-to-rooftop, trying to clear my mind of my life's biggest problem.

Reaching the mansion, I slid into my room and lay down on my soft bed. I gaze up at the black ceiling, decorated with silver stars. I knew that all this was going to plague my mind, and I wouldn't get any sleep, so I stood up and changed into a pair of baggy, pajama pants and a tank top before walking out of my room and heading for the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, I opened the fridge and noticed a Mountain Dew. Snatching the carbonated beverage, I opened it and took a sip just as a knock sounded on the front door. Walking over, I opened the door and felt the entire beverage in my mouth spew out, showering the new arrival in the process.

"What the hell?" I felt myself ask.

"What the hell?" I felt myself ask again as I lifted my head up from the desk.

In front of the class stood a beautiful blonde, her curvaceous body hugged by a yellow summer dress. Her golden tresses pooled over her shoulders in thick curls, emerald green eyes filled with excitement as they traveled around the class. I locked eyes with her and could see she was about to scream, but shot her a warning glare. Her body relaxed, exhaling the air she had took in to scream, before she turned her attention to the questions asked.

"Well, Miss Pierce, why don't you sit between Mr. Rose and Mr. Maxwell," I heard Mrs. Howard instruct the blonde before realizing that the old woman placed her just in front of Heero.

I instantly buried my face in my folded arms, my hooded sweatshirt capturing my body's warmth. Ever since last night, I couldn't help but feel disgusted. He's back, which means there's trouble. Dumb bastard set me up last night.

"Hi!" a familiar, peppy voice greeted, causing my eyes to move up.

The blonde stood above my desk, "What do you want?"

The blonde grinned, "My name is Katrina, who are you?"

"Raven."

"Your answers are short," the blonde turned out.

"No shit."

"So, who's he?" she asked, pointing to the ever-so glaring Heero.

"Heero Yuy, he's just a kid."

"Heero's anything but a kid," I heard Maxwell insist.

I couldn't help but inwardly grin, my cool composure remaining, "If you say so."

"Well, is he your new boyfriend?" the blonde asked, my eyes widening in the process.

What the hell? She's completely insane; she knows I can't have a relationship. I could hear Maxwell's laughter form even before his mouth opened, hysterical fits of laughter leaving his lips.

"Heero? A girlfriend? That's the greatest thing I've ever heard," he said between fits of laughter.

"Shut it, Maxwell!" Heero demanded coldly, his eyes glaring harshly at Maxwell before turning to Katrina and myself, causing the blonde to flinch.

Ok, so I figured, maybe he wasn't cold outside of battle. I was wrong, I suppose. Looks like I have a new mission.

"Honestly babe, Heero's anti-social," Maxwell explained, making the cold pilot glare harsher.

I heard multiple gasps as Heero whipped out a gun, pointing it at Maxwell. I couldn't believe he treats his fellow pilots this way. I noticed Katrina move in front of Maxwell, her eyes glaring at Heero. If there was one thing I admired about Katrina, was that she hated guns more than I did. She was naive and hated fighting, but fought so others wouldn't go through what her and myself had to go through. I realized that she hadn't changed a bit.

"Put it down! What's the matter with you? He was only joking," she growled harshly, which was far beyond her usual nature, when handling a situation such as this.

I noticed his relucntancy to put away the weapon, but did so without replying to her statement. He grabbed his things and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I gazed at Katrina, who's eyes immediately returned the glance. Shaking our heads we both followed the Perfect Soldier, leaving the room, but went to the Library instead. We found a study room, so we wouldn't be bothered.

"Ok, really, who is he?" she asked immediately.

"Him and his four companions are the infamous Gundam Pilots," I found myself rolling my eyes at the statement. "Most would now him as the Perfect Soldier."

"I could tell, but even you aren't like that outside of battle," she replied.

I nodded in agreement, the wheels in my mind turning as thoughts progressed through it. I snapped out of my thought whenn I noticed she looked different. Her eyes were filled with an emotion not meant to be felt by her. Sorrow.

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

"I tracked Black here, but lost the others. Lex, Trin, and Mat are somewhere out there still, but I haven't heard from them since the accident," she informed me.

"Accident?"

"There was an explosion at the shuttle port that the four of us were at. I had been on a shuttle already, but I don't know if the others made it out of there ok," the emerald-eyed beauty replied.

"I see. Looks like I'll have to put aside my search for the moment, and send out a search party for them. I'll have the Rose boys round up a few crazy cats. We'll find out anything within a few months," I immediately formed the plan, rubbing her back as tears ran down her cheeks, causing me to become uncomfortable.

"Thanks Rae. Hey, I have to go, I'll see you in Gym," she said, brushing off her tears, pulling out a pocket mirror and fixing her running mascara.

I nodded and stood up, leaving her to do her personal things. I instantly went to my next class, finding my seat in the back beside a bruised Quatre, and began writing. Finishing my poem, I gazed out of the window, thinking about a certain Perfect Soldier. I wondered how he had these wonderful friends, who are willing to put their lives on the line, yet he brushes them off like nothing. The way he had acted last night showed he cared for their well being, but how he treats them seems unjust. Yes, my mission is obvious. I will b-

"Miss Raven," a voice beside me stuttered out.

I turned my eyes to the blond boy standing beside me, his backpack draped over his shoulders, blue-green eyes gazing at me warmly. I noticed a slight scratch on his neck, and decided Black must've harmed him somehow.

"What?" I asked harsher than intended, for I never like my thoughts to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but the bell rang. I believe we have Gym today. I heard we are doing Martial Arts," he apologized quickly.

"Thank you, and I am sorry for snapping. I was thinking of something important," I replied, standing up while grabbing my books.

We both walked to Gym, parting our ways for the locker rooms. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark, purple, three-quarter sleeve shirt. I walked out of the lockers and noticed the mats lying on the acrylic floor. Katrina instantly greeted me, and pulled me over to the guys, my mind instantly recognizing Quatre, Maxwell and Heero.

The fourth guy seemed somewhat familiar, his chin-length black hair was slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, traditional style for the Dragon Clan of L5. His onyx black eyes held a high sense of justice and intelligence far beyond those in their age group. I noticed he wore white, martial arts pants and a blue tank top, feet bare as can be.

The last guy was wearing simple sweatpants and a tank top, his light brown hair cut in a strange style, one of his dark, forest green eyes seemed to be covered at all times. His presense was calm, but felt deadly, causing my body to instantly tense up defensively. He gazed at me like _he_ use to.

I forced a smile as they each greeted me in their own manner, nodding my greeting in return. I sat cross-legged at the edge of the mat, waiting for the coach to begin instructions. It seemed like we were having a tournament, which meant I was actually going to have some fun here.

"Our first match will be Katrina versus Duo!"

I watched as Katrina stood up, Maxwell following her sheepishly. They both stepped on the mat, Katrina bowing respectivelyrubbing the back of his head.

"Coach, I don't feel comfortable hi-"

"Fight!"

Katrina lunged at him, fist aimed for his jaw, but he dodged. I noticed he seemed against the fight, causing me to become curious. I watched as he quickly dodged more of her attacks, "Come on Maxwell! Fight me!"

"I'm not comfortable," he ducked from a kick. "fighting a girl."

What! You have to be kidding me. He's not fighting because he has morale. I couldn't help the smirk of pity that rose on my lips as he didn't realize who he was talking to. I watched as the blonde's emerald green eyes turned an icy-jade color, before she dashed toward him, faking a punch, her knee successfully catching him off guard and making contact with his stomach. He kneeled forward, not realizing it until it was too late. Katrina kicked him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. The match was called in Katrina's favor, who stood on the mat, tapping her foot in anger and disappointment.

"Katrina, you will now fight Raven!"

I realized her eyes widened, my lips instantly curving into a grin. I gracefully made my way to the mat, bowing respectively before positioning my body in a fighting stance. I allowed her to make the first move, which she took the offer, and aimed a kick. Ducking, i immediately punched her in the gut. Making this fight end quickly, I elbowed her in the spine, her body toppling forward, and I flipped over her back. Turning around, I dropped to the ground and took her feet out from underneath her, her chin hitting the mat. The match was called in my favor, which Katrina grudgingly bowed with respect before leaving the mat.

The fights progressed and the period was over. The coach had announced the finalist in the tournament were myself, the Chinese kid, the brunette and Heero. I nodded, noticing I would have to fight the Chinese kid, before fighting Heero. I would teach the Perfect Soldier that he did not have everyone walking on eggshells around him.

School was over and I found myself walking out of the building. I had found myself walking to the mansion, remembering it was nice this morning so I had left my ride there. Walking down the street, I found myself gazing at the many small shops along the way. A breeze blew against me, a familiar, putrid scent filling my senses.

A young girl screamed, her heel slamming down on the foot of her holder, before she ran off, heading toward the burning building. She yelled, called out and received nothing but the screams of many people. Her eyes widened with fear before she heard a familiar scream closer to her. Turning around, she met a familiar pair of beautiful, sappire-blue eyes as an older woman was held in place, her captor holding her by her throat. A sudden tearing sound of skin greeted the little girl, her mouth opening, she yelled.

"No!" I felt myself lunge up, realizing I wasn't in my room, nor outside. My hands gripped around a person's neck, before my eyes focused on the pair of onyx eyes that gazed back at me.

"Chang?"

* * *

**Rae:** I realize that this chapter might be shorter, but I thought that this would be a good place to leave off. R&R 


	4. Burn

**Rae:** Thanks to those who reviewed.

**burgandy3721:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad i can keep you guessing

**PiNkDoT0913:** So do I. This just came to me one night, and I'm like hey...I should write something like that

**Computer geek michelle:** Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. My other story fell out..lost inspiration

**Ganki:** Glad you liked it. I'm updating as fast as possible.

**Rae:** Again, thank you to those who updated. I appreciate the support. Here's the next chapter...keep R&R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it...i wouldn't be writing this now would I?

**Rae:** ok, so this chapter has been revised and reupdated. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Inner Circle Experiment**

**Chapter Three**

I couldn't help but wonder where I was, and why Chang was here. His eyes were slightly indefferent, but nothing like his friend Heero. I know somehow, Chang seems familiar, I just don't in what aspect of my life. His name, his calm aura, I feel like I've met him before, but where.

"Onna!" his voice broke my thoughts, causing me to glare at him.

"First off, the name is Raven. Second, where the hell am I and why am I here?" I asked, noticing his eyes glared back at me as I slowly moved from the bed I had been laying on.

"I left the school and had been behind you, saw you pass out and I brought you here," he said as if it explained all.

"Ok, so you brought me here. Where is here?" I asked teasingly.

Chang glared at me as I walked passed him and headed for the bedroom door, "You're at Winner's Mansion."

I paused, mentally smacking myself, he was one of the pilots. Well, already knew that. Of course he'd be staying at the mansion with the rest of the pilots, but he still seems familiar.

"Oh, well...thank you," I said graceously, meaning it fully.

He didn't say anything but walked around me and left the room first. I shrugged my shoulders, walking out after him, seeing he had completely disappeared, I turned and headed down the long hallway. I continued to wander, when a familiar painting caught my eye.

I gazed over at the painting, which mounted on the wall between two bedroom doors, never in my life did I think I would see it again. In the painting, a little girl ran out in the fields, chasing after a dog, heading toward two people standing under a tree. The little girl's black hair danced behind her as she ran, the two people under the tree watching the little girl. Under the tree, a woman stood with her long, ebony-hair flowing freely, a man standing beside her. The man's armw as looped around her waist, his blonde hair was tassled, his handsome face glowing with amusement. On the other side of the tree, where the shadows formed, stood a lone figure, long black hair pulled into a thick braid. This lonely girl gazed out on the field which stood on the other side of the tree, another little girl jet-black hair pulled into a braid ran toward the lonely woman, a dog chasing after the little girl.

The ringing of my cellphone caught my attention and I answered it, "Raven."

"Rae! Where the hell have you been?" a voice screeched over the other line.

"Sorry, something happened and I got held up. Hey, you remember De Lune, right?"

"Well duh, he's only the greatest underage artist to live, why?"

"Well, I'm over at the Winner Mansion, and I found De Lune's painting, 'Worlds Apart', I had thought all where destroyed."

"Are you serious? No, only four were made. De Lune was good friends with the Winner Family."

I nodded, suddenly remembering, "Yeah, like a Winner would have the painting destroyed."

I felt bitterness tinge my words, remembering the beautiful artwork, "Well now that I know you are ok, I'm going to go out and shop. When you get home, make sure to keep the porch light on."

"Alright. Good bye Katrina," I said before hanging up the phone, my eyes still on the painting.

"You know the artist?" a voice pulled my attention from the painting.

Quatre WInner stood beside me, gazing at the portait before turning his eyes on me. His four friends stood around him, two glaring, one gazing at me indefferently, and another looking at me with slight worry, which was overtaken with glints of happiness. I smiled sadly, my eyes looking at the painting.

"Carson De Lune is a good friend of mine. He disappeared a few years ago, to paint numerous things. He had given me one of these paintings. Mine was destroyed in a fire," I intaled, my hands clenching into fists, knuckled turning white.

No one said anything, which was good. I hated people who constantly asked questions. I shook my head, before bringing two fingers up to massage my temples, feeling the beginnings of a migrane forming.

"Can you show me the way out? I need to get home," I said turning to the pilots.

Quatre nodded, Maxwell instantly grabbing my hand and dashing down the hall, "Come on. Wu-man and Hee-chan don't know how to treat a lady, Tro-man is too quiet, and Q-ball is too nice. I'll show you the way."

I could feel four glares, some half-hearted, while others were cold as I was pulled down the infinite hallways that made up Winner's mansion.

"Maxwell!" I heard Chang yell out, footsteps chasing after us.

I couldn't help but hide my laughter as we reached the front door. I immediately slipped out of his grasp and stood stalk-still as Chang ran pass me, yelling threats at the braided boy-wonder. I turned back to the more civilized of the bunch and gave them a small smile, bowing respectively.

"Thank you," I said, shaking Quatre's hand.

"It was no problem. Hopefully we can get to know you better," I heard the blond say.

I smiled sadly at his kindness, but didn't answer. Nodding at the quite brunette, I'm guessing Trowa Barton and Heero, before turning and walking off. Turning off the property, I instantly walked a few feet before jumping rooftop-to-rooftop, landing on my balcony and entering the house. Changing into a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt, I left the room and walked toward the kitchen. Seeing Jacques and Marquis, both sitting at the island, I greeted them with a soft smile, walking to the fridge.

"So, what happened?" I heard Marquis ask.

Sighing, I felt my stomach churn at the thoughts produced, "I just got a nasty flashback. I'm guessing something was burning at one of the resturants."

Sympathetic looks greeted me when I turned around, causing me to flinch. I glared at them, the looks slipping from their faces, before I sat down beside Marquis. I silently ate the sandwhich I had made.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, want to come Rae?" Marquis asked.

I nodded, finishing the sandwhich, before following him out the door, Jacques following after us. The three of us walked around the park, talking and conversing about things we each missed. My sensitive senses caught the scent of burning wood, causing me to look in the sky, smoke rising in the distance. Without saying anything I dashed off, heading toward smoke, the guys calling after me confused.

I reached the scene, noticing firemen, policemen and EMTs were at the scene. Flames ingulfed a beautiful church, stained-glass windows bleeding of their color, some already blown from the extreme temperatures. My hearing picked up the sound of a screaming girl, causing me to glare and dash down toward the burning building, breaking through the barrier.

"Rae! Come back!" I heard the guys yell, being held back by a few policemen.

I didn't look back, just ran straight into the burning building. Embers sparked as the flames danced on the walls, carefully but quickly I made my way up the steps. I ran quickly, a sudden burst of flames brushing my arm, I continue to push my way through the building, the girl's cries become louder. Turning into a room, I pick the the small girl up, instantly feeling her arms wrap around the back of my neck. Turning, I sheilded her as I dashed through the growing flames, familiar voices filling the house.

"Maxwell, you check that way, I'll go this way. We should meet in five minutes out the back door." Heero's brash voice could be heard softly against the roaring flames.

They were downstairs, which meant I still had a ways to go. Running through another doorway, I carefully sprinted down the hallway, I could feel the wooden floors beneath my feet weakening. Making it to the stairs, I ignored stairs, which were ingulfed in flames, and jumped over the railing, landing on the floor just after Heero and Duo ran into the room. I noticed they were pausing, tempted to turn around.

"No! Continue running. This place is about to collapse," I demanded, obviously frightening the girl in my arms, for she tightened her grip on my shirt.

The two guys headed toward the back and I followed after them, sheilding the child from any flames. The guys in front of me made it out of the building and I heard a snap. Without looking up, I jumped backwards as the frame of the front doors collapsed in front of me, blocking any way out, except for space where I could see outside. Looking down at the child, I shook her slightly, making her amber eyes gaze up.

"Listen child, I need you to let go. You see that small opening, you can fit through it. I need you to get out of here," I whispered in her ear.

"What about you?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

She slowly let go of me, I hoisted her up and carefully helped her through the opening, realizing someone on the other side was helping her through as well. I heard a crack and before anyone could react, I pushed the girl into the other arms before the ceiling let out a final snap. I felt something heavy land on my shoulders, pushing my to the ground, my head slamming against the tile floor. My mind instantly went black.

* * *

_"Papa, where's Mama?" a little girl asked._

_"In heaven," a brash voice answered the girl._

_"Is Mama a angel?" the smaller girl asked._

_"Yes, your Mother was an angel when alive, and that angelicness passed down to you and your sister," he replied, tapping the girl's nose._

_"You think I'm a angel? Even if I do something really bad?" she asked again._

_"You'll always be my little angel, as long as you promise me, what ever you do, you do it to help others," he hugged her softly._

_"So that means you wont be mad?" she asked, looking up at her father._

_"Mad about what?" he questioned curiously._

_"AURORA!" a angry voice yelled through the house._

_The little girl turned from the direction of the voice and smiled up at her father, "I may have switched Barako's shampoo with honey."_

_Laughter immited from the man's lips as a little boy ran into the room, screaming bloody murder, his hair slicked back, holding an amber, gloosy tint. The little girl jumped off her father's lap before dashing out of the room, the little boy running after her.

* * *

_

_"Papa? Where are you going?" the girl asked, a few years later._

_"I have to go help people," he replied, kissing her cheek._

_"Will you come home?" she questioned._

_The man smiled and ruffled her long hair. He didn't answer her but pulled her into a tight hug._

_"Papa, promise me you wont leave like Mama did."_

_The man smiled sadly before nodding, "I'll never leave you."_

_The man stood up and walked out of the house.

* * *

_

_"PAPA! YOU PROMISED!" the same girl shook the man's shoulders, blood gracing her fingertips._

_"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WAKE UP!" she cried out, nurses and doctors flinching at the raw anger and sorrow portrayed through the small lungs._

_"WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE AN ANGEL! I WANT YOU HOME!" she yelled, her head resting on his bloody chest, tears mixing with the sticky, red substance._

_"Papa..." she hiccuped. "You promised..." her tears flowing freely. "Come back..."_

_Her begging was stopped when a hand gripped her shoulder lightly. Looking up, she saw the sad eyes of the doctor, behind him the nurse craddled the little girl's sister. Her eyes moved to the little boy, who stood in the corner glaring at the cold, limp body._

_"I'm sorry child, but your father is gone," the man said gently._

_The little girl growled, "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! PAPA ISN'T GONE! HE CANT BE GONE!" Her voice dropped as tears filled her eyes again, bowing her head, "He can't leave me. He just can't"_

_The doctor did the only thing he could, he pulled the girl into a firm, sympathetic hug. The little girl felt the warmth and burst into a new set of tears, her voice mumbling the word 'Papa' over and over again.

* * *

_

_"I can't believe you Barako. This is an all-time low, even for you," the girl yelled, finally the double-digit age._

_"Oh, I'm hurt...really," a sarcastic voice shot back._

_"You know what? You're right. You are hurt," the girl yelled before lunging at him, her fist making contact with his cheek._

_She was pulled off of him by an older woman, in charge of the orphanage._

_"Child what is wrong with you? You're always fighting with others. He's your brother," the woman accused._

_The girl glared at the woman, "Fine! If I'm such a burden to you, then I'm leaving!"_

_The little girl ran out of the orphanage, leaving the place she had come to dispise.

* * *

_

I felt myself wake up, eyelids slowly lifting off my pupils, blinking quickly to adjust the lighting. I noticed I was in a pure white room, a nauseating clean stench filling my sense making me slightly dizzy. Closing my eyes, I allowed the events of what happened filter through my mind before opening my eyes again, suddenly feeling another presense beside me.

Laying on the floor, Marquis slept flat on his back, Katrina's head on his stomach while her own stomach pillowed Jacques head. I noticed the pilots surrounded me as well, Maxwell sprawled out on a chair, Quatre laying on the floor beside my bed, Trowa and Chang asleep while sitting against the wall, heads tilted forward, Heero sleeping on the chair beside my bed. In his lap, slept the little amber-eyed girl, her long mahogony-red hair messy and in a tangled mess.

I sat up slightly, my back supported by the elevated bed. I shivered slightly, my mind realizing I was in a hospital. Why I was in a hospital was a complete mystery to me. I gazed at the ceiling, my mind remembering the dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a good dream. Aurora. How long ago was it? Such a young age t-

"You're awake," a cold voice stated surprised.

I looked over at the Perfect Soldier, my eyes looking at the girl, "Is she ok?"

"Minor burn marks, couple bruises, cuts," he said.

I nodded, turning my eyes back the ceiling, "How long have I been here?"

"A day. That was heroic of you," he said, his voice soft as to not wake the others.

"Heroism was the furthest thing from my mind," I replied.

Heero nodded, "How did you know she was in there?"

"Instinct."

"She's quite taken with you," he said.

"That's nice," I said without enthusiasm.

"Are you always getting in this much trouble?" he asked.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" I shot back.

His eyes glared, causing me to sigh, "Sorry. I just don't like hopsitals."

"Your friends were fighting to let the EMT's let them take care of you," he stated.

I nodded, "I would've been better off."

He didn't say anything, so I didn't either. The little girl stirred, her amber eyes opening slowly. I braced myself as she launched her body off Heero's lap and attached herself to me, hanging on my neck. Her eyes were filled with happiness as she hugged me tightly.

"You're awake!" she yelled, waking up the others in the process.

"Rae!" my three usual companions shouted.

"Hey, lay off will ya! I'm injured you know," I said to them.

"Injured my ass," Marquis mumbled.

"What's that mean?" I questioned.

"You have a dislocated shoulder, minor fractures and bruises along your ribcage. The muscles in your back might be sore," Jacques replied.

"In other words, I'm still alive," I groaned out.

I got glares of disapproval, causing me to grin, "I'm kidding. I'm sure after a few shots I'll be ok."

"We aren't taking you to a bar."

I pouted, "Aww, not even for saving her life? I mean living with you, I should be offered an alcoholic beverage at least once a day."

Katrina grinned before ruffling my hair, "Good to have you back Rae, I was worried."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, causing her to blush, "What? My best friend is in the hospital."

"About that..." I started.

"It's good to see you're awake you miss," a stranger's voice said.

In the doorway stood the doctor, his eyes laced with sorrow. I knew that look meant bad news. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"I'm afraid the little girl cannot leave," he said.

The little girl tightened her grip on me, face buried in my chest. I glared at the doctor, "Why not?"

"She's a ward of the state. I'm afraid-"

"No see, she _will_ be leaving with us. Send us the adoption papers in the mail, and we'll sign them," I cut him off, standing up with the little girl in my arms.

The doctor nodded, flinching at my glare before placing the girl on her feet, walking myself into the private bathroom. Changing into the clothing Katrina had brought, I slipped into the black jeans and slowly, as to not agitate my ribs, I slipped the shirt on before walking out of the bathroom and picking up the small girl. I signed my release and by the time Iwas at the front door, everyone had already been outside. I shook my head before sliding into the car Marquis was sitting in. Waving good bye to the pilots, Marquis sped off, heading to the mansion.

"We need a name little one," I whispered as we walked into the house, heading toward the bedrooms.

"My name is Roxy," she whispered. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I paused in step before nodding, entering my room and placing her down. She instantly ran and jumped in my bed while I walked to my walk-in closet. Finding a change of clothes, I changed into a pair of baggy, black pajama pants and a tank top. Grabbing a baggy shirt, I walked out of the closet and changed the seven-year-old chatter box. Slipping under the covers, I stayed awake until she fell asleep. Sighing, I closed my eyes, drifting off into the deepest depths of my mind.

* * *

**Rae:** do R&R! 


	5. Invitation

**Rae:** ok, so I'm back with a new chapter. I revised the other one for a reviewer caught a mistake I didn't realize I had made.

**MinekoYuy**: Thank you for your kind critizism...I find it helpful. I fixed up the hospital scene, but I'm too lazy to do the high school scene...lol.

**Disclaimer:** Does not own GW...i wish i did though.

**Rae:** I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Inner Circle Experiment**

**Chapter Four**

_"Are you lost, Child?" a voice startled the ten year old orphan._

_She looked up to see an older man, slightly short, with his silver-gray hair slicked back into a braid at the nape of his neck. His light, chocolate brown eyes gazed down at the small girl. She looked up, eyes narrowed in distrust._

_"I'm not lost," she said curtly, her voice coming off cold._

_"Well, what on earth are you doing out here in this horrid wheather?" the man questioned, the rain had paused in its downpour, only to have soft, cool breezes chillt he girl to the bone, which she seemed to not be feeling._

_"I don't know," she replied sincerely, closing her eyes as a breeze blew pass._

_"Why aren't you at home?" he asked._

_The girl's eyes opened softly, deep pools swirling with unforgiving sorrows. Her voice was but a whisper, but the wind drew it to the old man._

_"I don't have a home."

* * *

_

I jerked awake, eyes snapping open before blinking, trying to adjust to the ray of light peeking through my drawn curtains. I felt something soft brushing against my arm, looking over I suddenly remembered the little girl. Roxy was her name. Odd, but it seemed to fit. I realized she was dead asleep, slightly surprised she didn't have nightmares of the fire. I know I d-

No! I'm not going to think about that. I could feel my starchy throat begging for a drink, so I carefully slipped out of the bed, careful enough as to not wake the child, and stealthily made my way out of the room.

Making my way down the hall, I enter the kitchen to see Katrina sitting at the island. I ignored her glance, grabbing a water out of the fridge and sat across from her. She was quite, and up early, which meant only one thing.

"Bad memories?"

She looked up at me, "You'd know."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to and she knew this. Both of us had met under painful circumstances, and unfortunately, on my part, we became somewhat of friends. Her eyes traveled down to her glass of orange juice.

"How can you live with it? All the blood?" she asked softly.

I felt a shiver run up my spine. Her voice had been soft, but held no emotion. I didn't like it when she got all emotional on me and this was one of the times.

I couldn't help but stare at the dark blue tile decorating the top of the island, my words leaving my mouth without any sense behind it.

"I suppose I never live with it. I mean, how can you live with yourself knowing another person's blood is on your hands. I know that anyone I've killed, it's been for the best. I could never kill someone out of cold blood, that would be against my nature."

I could feel her eyes on me, glaring, "How can you justify taking someone's life as a good thing?"

"No! Taking a person's life isn't a good thing."

"Then how the hell is what we do for a living helping people? The people we've killed in the past three years have mounted higher and higher. Those people were taken from their families by us. We destroyed their homes!"

I felt my anger peek, slamming my fist into the tile while standing. I heard the tile shatter, my glare directed toward the blonde in front of me. "You think I don't know that? You think I get a kick out of taking away people's lives? I know I come off as cold, but I'm not as heartless as you and the others seem to think. I hate the feeling of another's blood on my hands. I've hated it when I was eight years old, and I still hate it today! Just cause I can't feel things like the rest of you, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

I noticed her eyes traveled to my hands, so I followed her eyes to my blood soaked hands, clenched in white-knuckled fists. I noticed shards of tile-glass pierced my knuckles, causing me to sigh. I moved to the sink, ignoring the apologetic look on her face, and began running cold water on the freshly made, not-so-serious cuts, pulling out any tile in the process, before washing the blood. I turned off the water, my back to her as I wipe my hands off with the hand towel.

"I don't want your apology. Times get stressful, especially with you and I. I understand you hate fighting, and I've always respected that, but you know if we don't, noone, not even the Gundam Pilots, could stop him. Black's getting stronger, so my identy is still secret. He only knows me as Shadow and I prefer it that way."

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, a head resting against my back. I stay still, allowing her tears to soak my shirt. She needed to cry and I knew she only allowed herself to cry around me. I felt her grip loosen on me, giving me the sign that her tears had slowed, but I didn't move. I waited a few minutes before I felt her eyes were dried up of tears, before turning around. I awkwardly hugged her, me not being use to this show of affection.

"Hey, why don't you grab a shower before Marquis does? God only knows how long he takes to primp," I suggested, getting a small smirk out of her.

She nodded and walked off, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the shards as I slowly pulled the last of them out of my knuckles. I never understood it, I heard it was just disease I had been born with. Most people took it the wrong way, thinking I was unfeeling. I'm not. I feel more than most expect.

I shook my head, breaking away from my thoughts, before heading toward the training room the guys had installed in their house. I have the feeling that I should get back in shape. Just because I'm injured, doesn't mean he wont attack at any point in time. I walked down the East Wing, where the extra rec. rooms where. I passed the music room, the art studio, the indoor swimming pool and instantly opened the doors which formed at the end of the hall, facing me.

Entering, I immediately moved my eyes over the maroon mat laying on the floor against the back wall, up until the middle of the room. From the mat, there was equipment used for lifting weights and cardiovascular work outs. There was a new black punching bag haning from the ceiling in the corner, close to the wall, but not too close to damage it.

I immediately walked onto the mat, standing in a fighting stance, facing my invisible opponent. I visualized it making the first move, for I never start a fight, and blocked it, swinging my other fist and visualizing my opponent ducking. I realized my opponent was going for my stomach so I twisted my body, its fist still in my grasp and flipped it with ease. Unlike most, it broke its fall with its feet, landing perfectly. It dropped its body to the ground, with its back toward me, before its foot struck out trying to take my feet out from underneath me. I flipped backward, giving my opponent time to stand up. Just as I landed on the ground I lunged at it, fist successfully catching it in its stomach. The illusion hunched over for a millionth of a second before using the closeness to catch me in my ribs. I took my foot and hooked it around the back of its legs, sweeping its feet from underneath it and shoving it to the ground. I had it by the throat, hand gripping the sensitive area.

"Raven!"

I gazed up, realizing I wasn't alone anymore. At the edge of the mat stood Marquis and Jacques, the pilots standing behind them. I slowly stood up, looking over my body to make sure no small wounds reopened. I looked up at the group and nodded my greeting.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, walking over to Jacques, who held a white towel and a water bottle in his hands.

I took the items, pours some of the cold water on the towel before letting it hang around my shoulders, looping around the back of my neck. I took a sip of the cool liquid, my eyes switching to the guests. I gave a soft smile, trying to be a good co-host of the house.

"They just stopped by, to see if you were ok," Marquis said.

I couldn't help the grin that pulled at the corners of my lips, "You mean Quatre and Maxwell were worried and pulled the others here kicking and screaming." I noticed their looks of disbelief. "Well, kicking and screaming on the inside. I mean, who would expect _strong_ men to be worried about a _girl_ like me?"

I rolled my eyes before shoving pass the group and walking out of the room, taking another sip of my water. Hearing noises, I enter the living room, the group seemed to be following me. I noticed Katrina and Roxy both shouting at each other, their fingers pressing multiple buttons on a controller, hooked up to a gaming system of some sort. I instantly took to sitting in my overstuffed chair, which matched the one in my room except this one was a deep red.

"So, Miss Raven, are you sure you are feeling ok?" Quatre had asked, sitting on the sofa.

I nodded, "I'm fine. My ribs pull a bit and my back might be slightly sore, but I think I'll survive."

I felt a little guilty for telling them lies, but I don't think the truth should include them. I smiled softly, slightly forced, but smiled nonetheless. I watched as Duo instructed Roxy, coaxing her to move her player here or there. Soon as the game was over, Roxy was jumping up and down, cheering for her victory over the older woman.

"So, can I ask why you are really here?" I asked them.

Each of the pilots looked at each other, asking if they should. Duo rolled his eyes and turned to me, "You see, Relena is having a Masquerade next weekend and we wanted to formally invite you."

Katrina fell silent, her body tense, Jacques and Marquis both glancing at each other. Soon enough I felt three familiar pairs of eyes looking at me. I didn't return the glance. My eyes trained on the five pilots.

"Why, pray tell, did Relena herself not bring this formal invitation?" I asked curiously.

"She's at a confrence with foreign leaders," Quatre replied.

I closed my eyes, not really up to it. Then again, if I recline they may become suspicious. Hm...such difficulty to answer such a painful request. Alright, I guess-

"I'll only go if Katrina and the others are going," I insisted, opening my eyes slowly.

I stood up, walking over to Marquis. Leaning forward, I dropped low enough so I was close to his ear and whispered, "I'll be in the garden."

I felt him nod, so I slipped passed him and walked out of the house. Walking a ways, I found myself at a confusing maze of rose bushes. Slowly walking into the maze, inhaling deeply, suddenly catching a familiar scent.

"Following the untraceable, Yuy?" I asked aloud, turning the corner.

I only received a grunt in reply.

"I see you aren't the talkative type. You are definitely a puzzle Mr. Yuy," I stated.

"Are you implying that you aren't?" his voice traveled through the bushes.

I knew he was lost, for even I got lost the first time I traveled through this. I couldn't help but grin, feeling the annoyance flowing from the Perfect Soldier.

"I only speak when I feel it is needed. What's your excuse?" I questioned, my hands trailing over a bush as I turned a corner, a smirk on my lips.

When he spoke, his voice was close, "I don't know."

"Tell me, what are you afraid of doing?" I asked, turning left, my mind instructing a plan in my head.

I heard a grunt of uncertainty. Shaking my head slightly, "Let me rephrase that Yuy. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know," his voice rang with confusion, so I knew he was thinking about my quesiton.

"You know what I think?" I questioned, turning another corner silently.

"What?" he asked.

I turned the last corner standing behind him. I noticed he paused in his step and turned to face me, his cold eyes held a thoughtful glint mixed with slightly surprised. I grinned before moving closer to him, noticing his body tense up and withdraw slightly. I moved closer until my lips were beside his ear.

"I think that you, Heero Yuy, are afraid to live a normal life," I whispered.

His hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back slightly, glaring at me, "What do you mean 'a normal life'?"

"The way you act toward your friends. You always glare at them if they get to close or threaten their lives if they suggest personal things, like a girlfriend. So, I think you are afraid to live," I replied calmly.

He let go of my shoulders, his eyes moving away from mine, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"What? What makes you different than me? Did you play some part in the war? Did you lose someone? Tell me, Heero, how does that make you special? I think everyone has suffered because of the war. Relena, your friends, you, me, the rest of this god damned planet and the colonies. Everyone has suffered some way, so what makes _you_ so damned special?" I demanded, half way through my minor speech his eyes had turned back to me.

His eyes darkened with thought, causing me to sigh. Even if he was the Perfect Soldier, he was still human. My right hand cupped his cheek softly, snapping him out of his thought. I noticed his eyes widened before moving to look at me. I smiled softly before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"You talk to me when you figure out what makes you so special, or what you're afraid of," I whispered before turning and walking off, my hand slowly slipping from his cheek.

I walked back, knowing he was following me at a distance. I entered the house, noticing the guys were getting ready to leave. Katrina looked up at me before her eyes gazed behind me, causing me to feel a sudden closeness to the Perfect Soldier, who had walked up and paused.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked, hoping that they decided against it.

"We're going," Katrina said, smiling at Maxwell who grinned back before his eyes gazed at his friend behind me.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a migrane coming on, before nodding softly. I closed my eyes, when Katrina latched onto my arm. I knew what was coming.

"You know what's next right?" I heard her ask.

I tensed up, nodding. I opened my eyes just briefly, noticing the confusing looks on every guy's face. I then felt a knot in my stomach when her grip tightened on my arm.

"We have to go," I heard her voice trail off, feeling the sudden tension from the guys as they became intrigued. "SHOPPING!"

I flinched at her booming voice as it filled my ears, a soft ringing sound vibrated my ear. I opened my eyes, seeing her emerald eyes shining with life. I knew this meant a lot, so I forced a smile and nodded.

"Alright, we'll go shopping tomorrow," I replied relunctantly.

She let go of my arm and her old, real, hundred-double-watt smile painted on her face. I watched as she turned to the guys, bowing respectfully before running off to her room. I slowly dropped my smile, her mind was so easily manipulated. I turned to the group, noticing Marquis picking up Roxy, who smiled. Jacques walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Marquis and I have decided to take Roxy out for some ice cream. Do you wanna join us?" he asked, his eyes gazing at me sadly.

I smiled softly, shaking my head, "No. Go ahead without me. Ice cream isn't my priority right this moment."

Jacques nodded, "Change your bandages."

"I will," I replied. Marquis walked over with Roxy, who wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Go enjoy your time with the guys Rox. I'll be here when you get back."

She let go of me and the threesome walked out of the house, leaving me alone with the pilots in the living room. I smile at the softly, feeling their bodies tense. I understood them, for they barely knew me and they are the pilots. I motioned for them to sit down.

"It seems as though I have most of my classes with you and since we are all going to be at the Masquerade, I believe we should get to know each other," I suggested half-heartedly.

I noticed the blond blushed slightly, "We appreciate the offer, but we must be going. How about we do this sometime over dinner? You and the others may come to the mansion if you wish."

I walked over and ruffled his hair, "You remind me of my sister."

I noticed Maxwell had paled, his cobalt-blue eyes darken with remembrance of his comment the day she came to their school. I ignored the braided boy-wonder and smiled sadly at the blond, who blushed even harder at the attention. I felt my mouth leave any common sense behind and it continued to babble.

"She was always polite, never raised her voice above her normal tone. She was beautiful beyond all reasonable doubt, often reminded me of an angel. Her heart was warm, always open to meeting new people. Not once did she do something for herself. I respected her because when I was little I always wanted to be like her. Now that I'm older, I've come to learn I could never be like that."

I snapped out of my thoughts, my voice trailing off. I noticed Quatre's blush had subsided and his eyes gazed at me with sympathy. I then felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into a comforting hug only Jacques was able to provide. He must've realized my tension because he let go of me and gave me a genuine smile.

"You never mourned her, did you?" he asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.

I looked away from him, my eyes traveling to the tile floor. I felt myself smile at the irony, "I mourn her death everyday of my life."

Maxwell touched Quatre's shoulder, stopping the blond from prying into more business. I was thankful, because Quatre was _too_ much like her. I doubt I would've stopped myself from answer the questions I knew he would ask, but Maxwell had stopped him in time.

"Come on Quatre, it's getting late," he said before turning toward me. "Thank you and Quatre's offer stands."

I watched as they each left, one-by-one. Chang seemed slightly sympathetic but his eyes held confusion. Trowa nodded curtly as he left the house, Heero following after the whole group. He had paused, his eyes glancing at me in understanding before exiting the house.

I sighed, turning toward the living room, suddenly feeling completely alone. I could hear and feel Katrina's sorrows as she cried herself to sleep. It was barely six in the evening and knowing her she'd emotionally exhaust herself. I felt like exhausting myself physically and I knew just how.

I entered my room of complete solitude, for no one, exceptRoxy, came in this room. It still wasn't home, but I preferred my privacy above all other things. I instantly walked to the desk, loading up my computer before I gazed at the information portrayed on it. I realized the information agreed with my statement. The Perfect Soldier isn't so perfect. Seems like he made a mistake. I'll just have Shadow figure this puzzle out.

* * *

**Rae:** well...R&R...I do take critizism..not flames...hope you liked... 


	6. ICE grows deeper

**Rae: **Well thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the support.

**MinekoYuy**: Thank you for your advice. I'm not the best at grammer, I try, but it's not the greatest...it'll probably stay that way though. Thank you. Glad you enjoy it.

**burgandy3721**: Don't worry. Trowa will have a bigger part, just not this chapter. You'll see...Glad you liked it.

**Rae:** Hope you enjoy the new chapter

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I really wish i did...that would be so freaking cool

**

* * *

**

**Inner Circle Experiment**

**Chapter Five**

I find myself standing outside of a conference room, my body guised as the infamous mercenary Shadow, my ear pressed against the door. I had found the information I needed and I have made it this far, thinking no one could stop me know. Unfortunately, everytime I mention no one, I always forget my own priorities. I had been making my way toward the exit, so far not being seen, but I had caught a raised voice. So, now, here I am standing outside of a conference room listening to a conversation that is eating away my own beliefs.

"No, Black sir. We have the information you asked us to accumulate," a voice I didn't recognize stated.

"Good. When can I expect you to start ICE?" a familiar cold-hearted voice questioned.

"Project ICE should be started in about six months sir, if there are no-"

"No! I want project ICE started in three months," Black's voice interrupted the man.

I remember something about ICE. It was a long time ago. I-

"It's physically impossible to start in three months, sir. We need to accumulate information on th-"

"Three months!" Black's voice demanded.

"But si-"

This time I cut off the man by entering the room, glaring at him before my eyes moved to the screen, a familiar face depicted on it. I leaned against the door, smirking slightly, feeling my old self coming out. I noticed the man stood up, eyes stalk scared.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"An old friend," I replied curtly.

Black glared at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm..I'm not entirely sure. Maybe, I was just stopping by on an information snatch. I can get big bucks selling this on the Market," I replied holding up my red disk.

"Lawson, get that disk!" Black demanded.

The man moved toward me with his gun out, trying to take the disk, but my dagger instantly came out. Catching him off guard, the dagger pierced through wicked flesh in his stomach, the sound of a gun shot sounded through the air. I let the man's body slowly fall limp before letting him drop to the ground like a rag doll. Winking up at the man on the screen, I gave a mock salute with the disk and ran off. Coming to the exit, I dug into my pocket and pulled out the activation unit. Pushing down the silver button with a small click, the foundations of the building began to shake, the lower level being blown out, the top of the building crumbling down like a stack of plates. Shaking my head, I ran off toward the mansion.

Entering my room, I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before setting the disk in a small drawer at my desk, locking it as I shut the drawer. Laying down on my bed, I gazed at my ceiling. Project ICE filling my thoughts instantly. ICE. Sounds so familiar.

* * *

_"Well done! Very good! Keep it up!" an old voice cheered on._

_The small girl attacked a wooden sparring stand, when she punched one spike, another one at her waist would move, trying to catch her off guard. Blocking the oncoming spike, she pulled her knee up and allowed it to hit her calf, the palm of her hand hitting the top spike, another spike, lower to her other knee, moved harshly. She allowed it to make contact, hitting another spike. This continued, the small girl sending a final punch to a spike, causing it to snap off. A clapping sound alerted the girl and the old man, the girl instantly pulling her body into a fighting stance._

_A beautiful woman stood a few feet from them, her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes shimmering with happiness. Her long, black hair bounced with thick curls draping over her shoulders as she clapped. The smaller girl pulled out of the stance, eyes wide with surprise, face pale as if seeing a ghost._

_"Aurora!" the older woman cried out, running over and falling to her knees, instantly pulling the girl into a hug._

_The little girl's body styed tense with confusion, "Who-wha-huh?"_

_The woman pulled back, smiling down, "It's me, Corona."_

_The small girl smiled sadly, arms tightening their hold around her waist, "I thought you died with Papa."_

_"No deary, I just got seperated," the woman replied, wiping a tear from the little girl's cheek._

_The girl ran up to her sensei, bowing respectfully, "Master, will you allow my older sister Corona to stay with us. Until she can get a place to stay."_

_The old man smiled gently, bowing to the woman, "I would appreciate it if you stay. This can be your new home."_

_The woman smiled, nodding softly before bowing in return.

* * *

_

It was just morning when I entered my homeroom, instantly sitting at my desk. I placed my head down, not wanting to be bothered. Something isn't right. I don't understand why I can't remember what ICE is.

"Class, give a warm welcome back to Miss Relena Peacecraft," the teacher insisted, my mind feeling hazy.

I didn't acknowledge her like everyone else. Something doesn't seem right, I could barely hear anything the teacher is saying. I wish I could just-

"You happen to be in my seat miss," a calm voice said.

Lifting my head off the desk slowly, for it was feeling ten times heavier than my neck can handle, and look up at the blurry figure in front of me. I glared, trying to get my vision cleared, now I know there was something definitely wrong with me. I heard a gasp come from the person in front of me.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look at me that way," her voice echoed in the back of my mind.

I shook my head, my fingers moving to massage my temples. My vision cleared for a second, realizing the lady in front of me was Relena Peacecraft. Her light, dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a braid, soft amythest eyes gazing down at me as if expecting me to obey her 'higher authority'. I closed my eyes again, her voice piercing my mind, adding to the pressure building.

"Can you please move?" she insisted.

I growled, standing up quickly and slamming my hands on the desk in front of me. I noticed she jumped slightly, just like most of the students. I felt myself glare at her, feeling multiple glares aimed at me.

"Don't patronize me woman! If you haven't noticed, I really don't give a damn about where you _use_ to sit. You don't like it, try me!" I felt my voice shout out, which was beyond my usual character.

I realized the class went silent their eyes all trained on me, eyes wide with surprise and fear. I felt an unusal shiver run up my spine, informing me something wasn't right. I followed their eyes, suddenly noticing the blood seeping through my grey hoodie. Placing a hand on my stomach, I glare at Relena, who gazed at my with wide, innocent eyes. I felt disgust rise in the back of my throat, walking toward the door. Something slithered up my spine and before I knew it, I felt my world turn upside-down before instantly flashing white then plunging into the black void of my mind.

* * *

_Aurora stood outside a door, her ear pressed against it. She knew she shouldn't be spying, but what else would she do if they weren't going to tell her what was wrong._

_"I'm afraid Little Aurora has a disease," the old man's voice stated, receiving a gasp from the woman inside._

_"It's nothing serious. Her disease causes her body malfunction. She can't-"

* * *

_

I snapped awake, realizing I was in a small, white room. It wasn't like the hospital, noticing a nurse nearby, talking to the five pilots. Gazing at the ceiling, I heard them making their way to me, stopping just before my bed. Turning my gaze from the ceiling, noticing they each looked curious in their own way. I hated curiosity.

"Miss Raven, may I ask why you had a bullet wound in the side of your stomach?" the blond asked in a way-too-nice tone.

I thought back, "I got in a fight with someone. They had a gun and it must've went off. I had stitched it when I went home, but forgot to wrap it. My stunt in class must've pulled the sitches out."

I noticed they each nodded, some still suspicious. I always had a nack for covering up my disease. No one but the Circle knew about it.

The door swung open, Katrina running in, jumping on the bed beside me. Her eyes were wide with worry before she tackled me into a hug.

"I thought you died!" she cried out.

I rolled my eyes at her melodramatic mind going at work, "I'm fine, Kat."

Katrina nodded and let go of me, her eyes softening, "You should be more careful with those fights of yours. Unlike you, people don't have a code they fight by. They'll fight you dirty."

"I noticed," I replied ironically.

"So I'm guessing the person you fought had a gun? What made you snap to attack someone who had a gun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Since she was part of the Circle, she knew not to question about my missions in public. So, she came up with a way of asking questions that I have to answer. I smiled at her ingenius act.

"He said something about me being a perfect black toy," I said shrugging.

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious? You? A toy?"

I nodded, her head shaking with disbelief. I smiled softly and stood up, realizing the nurse had patched up my wound and wrapped it, my hoodie lying off to the side. Picking it up, I slipped into it before turning to Katrina.

"Lets go home," I informed.

I sat in my room, typing on my laptop, reading the mutliple codes before punching in a digit number. I then came across a password box, causing me to pause. I tried a few, but none worked. Sitting back, I thought deeply. What would Black use as a password? Shaking my head, I tilt the laptop screen down, not closing it completely, and walked out of the room.

Grabbing a soda, I noticed the guys had decided to take Marquis's offer and stay for dinner. I smiled before realizing the Perfect Soldier wasn't around. I caught Marquis's eye before he switched his eyes to the side door, leading to the garden. I winked at him before walking off toward the garden.

I traveled through the maze before I caught sight of Heero standing in the middle of it, back turned toward me, his eyes facing the night sky. His hand traveled to his cheek before he shook his head in dismay. I snuck up on his distracted form, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling his body tense up. I knew he was about to turn around and retaliate, so I stopped him.

"Calm down. It's only me," I whispered, placing my forehead against his back.

He relaxed slightly, so I let go of him, watching as he turned to face me. I smiled at him, noticing him nod in acknowledgement. Ok, so Perfect Soldier acknowledges, step 1 completed.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked.

"I'm not," he replied.

I nodded, realizing he was right, "Why aren't you with your friends?"

He shrugged, turning his gaze toward the sky, "I was thinking."

"So you did take some action in the war?" I questioned.

Hesistantly, he nodded, "Yes. I have done things I'm not proud of."

I was amazed at his carefully thought out answer. He didn't lie, but that doesn't mean he was telling me the entire story. I smiled understandingly, after all, I fight everyday in a war that is nonexistant to most people living.

"I believe your friends are worried you had disappeared. Lets go back-"

My words were cut short by his lips pressing against mine softly, a warm sensation tightening in my stomach. I felt myself replying to the show of affection, my hands slipping around the back of his neck and running through his soft, brown hair. This wasn't suppose to happen. Never this far. It can't go this far.

"Tenshi.." I heard him whisper as he broke the kiss.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You are. Not even Relena could do that. Something about you is different than other people," he replied.

That's it! I can't believe I was so blind! I felt a grin pull on my lips.

"I have something to do. Thank you!" I said, turning to leave but paused.

Turning swiftly, I kissed him deeply and broke the kiss before he could ever respond and ran off toward my room. I instantly went to the laptop and typed in the word; Tenshi. Of course. He had completely murdered almost the entire Tenshi Clan.

The information began loading on my computer. I couldn't believe it. Heero Yuy really was the Perfect Soldier, even when he didn't realize what he was doing. I watched as the information piled on, allowing myself to read it freely:

_**Project I.C.E.**_

_**Purpose: **Genetically inhance the human body making superior warriors_

_**Started:** Year 186 AC_

_**Testing:** Year 190 AC_

_**People:** For protection they have been named Specimen 00, 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05_

_**Leader of Project:** Scientists Doctor Harrold Jay and Doctor Marcus De Launce_

_**Records**_

I noticed the specimen seemed to have a link, so I clicked on specimen 00. It read:

_**Name:** Aurora Tenshi_

_**Code name: **Specimen 00_

_**Reason:** Unable to physically feel pain, family tragically died, already introduced to Martial Arts_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

_**Name:** Katrina Price_

_**Code name:** Specimen 01_

_**Reason:** Orphaned age seven, sneaky and can easily steal something heavily guarded_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

_**Name:** Alexandria Wrath_

_**Code name:** Specimen 02_

_**Reason:** Parents gave her to the project for money, already introduced to Martial Arts_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

_**Name:** Trinity Heartman_

_**Code name:** Specimen 03_

_**Reason:** Amnesia, doesn't have any relatives_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

_**Name:** Matilda Blazen_

_**Code name:** Specimen 04_

_**Reason:** Runaway, seems to enjoy fireworks and explosives_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

_**Name:** Odin Lowe Jr_

_**Code name:** Specimen 05_

_**Reason:** Lost, doesn't have family, already introduced to guns and weapons_

_**Age started:** Twelve

* * *

_

I was about to click on records when a knock sounded on the door. Closing the laptop, pulling the disk out and slipping it into the compartment before walking to the door. Opening it, I noticed Katrina stood there, my body involunteerly flinching.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head no, not wanting to speak because I may say something I wouldn't want to. I watched her nod and turn to leave.

"The guys are leaving and Duo is taking me out to dinner," she said.

I then realized Duo had convinced her to go to Relena's Masquerade by asking her to be his date. I shook my head, "That's fine."

She walked off as I shut the door. Turning back to my laptop, I click on the records. I scanned over the boring statements of how it got started until my eyes caught Log 37. It read:

_**Log 37**_

_It seems as though everything is going well. Each specimen has been placed in a solitary, liquid incasement, the liquid containing chemicals that will put them to sleep, restraining any harm that may come to us. The liquid will seep through the skin and slowly regenerate the DNA molecules to give them advanced endurance, speed, strength and will highten their senses, making them more aware of their surroundings._

_**Log 38**_

_Specimen 00 seems to be fighting off the transformation. We need to block out her memories temporarily Not only could she harm us, but she could harm herself as well. Specimens 01, 03, and 04 are in a comatose state, Specimens 02 and 05 are putting up fight. All should be done in the fifth day._

_**Log 39**_

_All Specimens are in the comatose state, allowing the micro-cyborgs to begin rearranging their DNA. This process will take twenty-four hours._

_**Log 40**_

_Training has started, we brought in Ms. Raven Dagrassè to train them in every way. She is known for her expertise in Military fashion._

_**Log 41**_

_Specimen 00 and 05 are beginning to question why they fight. Ms. Dagrassè better set them straight._

_**Log 42**_

_The project has gone on for five months and will now be shut down. That Dagrassè bitch was a traitor from the beginning but paid the price. Those brats are now on their own, different colonies and different places. They'll turn up eventually._

I shook my head. Raven? Why can't I remember? Why are Kat, Lex, Trin and Mat involved? What happened?

* * *

**Rae:** I know...Heero's acting odd...and my main character is falling deeper into the mystery of ICE...but why are her friends involved...hehe...you'll have to review to find out. **R&R**


End file.
